Naruto: Vampire Messiah
by wyaarch
Summary: Naruto has been awoken by his three brides to lead the dormant race of vampires, the true angels of the Jashinists. How the Elemental Nations will do with such a threat? Naruto!evil, extremely dark story, characters death, Naruto!harem, aleera, verona, marishka, hellsing, Naruto!alucard, OC, evil worshippers, lemons.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello reader, not sure if you have read my stories before, but hey, they're weird, always somewhat sexual, and they all have transformation themes in them. They are evil/dark/grey, and sometimes gore. Very weird shit, to not say more, so you've been warned. It might be better to close down the window and look for another story…**

**Prologue/Pilot**

Underneath Konoha, three beautiful young ladies rested in peace, they were buried circa the 1700s after their lord passed out when they claimed he was a vampire. The three took their last breaths vowing revenge. And they were kept in such state until the Kyuubi Attack happened above them. A huge amount of chakra went through the land and underground, reaching to their corpses.

_**"Aleera."**_ a voice echoed inside the sarcophagus, while the lady was attempting to wake her sister.

_**"Verona..."**_another replied back when the third lady was just waking up.

Their bodies actually did not move, it was their souls waking up and feeding off the chakra. Marishka was blond with curly hair, and a very fit body, just like the other two, Verona with straight black hair, and the third one, Aleera, with curly ginger hair.

_**"What are we?"**_ Aleera asked after she awoke.

_**"I am so thirsty…"**_ Marishka said.

_**"We are souls, we gotta find hosts,"**_ Verona said, as she appeared to be the leader.

It took them basically over 12 years to gather the strength after the Kyuubi massacre, the chakra was not as efficient as blood for the three of them, but as they flew over the village, Marishka found a proper body within Ino, the lovely blonde girl who one night felt her will disappearing and being replaced by Marishka's. Her hair became curly as her body grew in some areas. Marishka suddenly started touching herself as she was in bed, moaning for her lover.

**"Where are you, Lord?"** she whispered, as she moaned.

At the same time, Aleera reached out to Sakura in her dorm, reaching the soul of Sakura, replacing it with her own, and as that happened, Sakura's pink hair turned ginger and curly. Just like with Ino, the human's body started growing in certain areas, as she started to touch herself.

**"Sister…"** Aleera moaned, as she played with herself.

**"We need to call upon him, and find a new host for him."** Aleera reached out, as Verona was looking for a host for herself.

As Verona's soul moved through the village, she found Tenten who was also asleep in the dorm, reaching the soul into the body as her hair started growing, straightening and turning black, and, just like with the other two, the human's body started growing up in certain areas, as she started to pushed her fingers in places she shouldn't. She was so thirsty; it was making her insane.

**"We need to find a host, now, I can't resist,"** Verona moaned through.

A dark aura covered the bodies of the humans into black dresses, as they moved over to the windows and morphed into bat-like creatures flying to their sisters, as they flew higher and higher in the sky, once they were all gathered, and after kissing and pleasuring themselves, they started to whip around the village.

**"He needs to be strong and willing."** Verona said.

**"Yes, yes, he must given us a signal."** Aleera chimed in, as she was looking around the East.

As the flew around, they found the lovely Naruto sleeping, the three moved into his room, the chakra was too large to ignore. Each moved around him as the bed started moving on its own, slowly to the center of the room. Naruto was waking up as the three ladies started to open up their palms.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked while still somewhat asleep.

_**"Wasshk, saksj, fkdfjci."**_ the conjured happened as more nonsense was echoing in the room.

A star was forming on the floor, as the bed was rising, Naruto was puzzled, but he could not move, his limbs were pushing him downwards, going through the bed even and onto the symbol forming on the floor. His clothing was torn apart, leaving him naked.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, as the chakra was coming out, the orange chakra which was being extracted and moving into the three girls, they were receiving Kurama.

"The protecting fox, you have awakened us, and please receive us." Verona echoed as Naruto could not understand.

"Alucard, accept this young boy as your host, bless him so you can walk again with us, on Earth, where you belong." Verona continued as a black and red slime mass formed around the circle, and started moving towards Naruto.

_**"Don't be afraid."**_the voice echoed within Naruto's head, as he felt the cold presence of the slime coating around him.

The oily inky slime wrapped around his legs and feet, then his abdomen, coating him. It spread outward across his skin getting a taste of the host, of the human. His muscles, his body heat, and even his pheromones were all ripe. Naruto was feeling him.

"Al**u**ca**r**d…" He whispered as the ladies were smiling.

Naruto knew something was wrong, it was strange, but before he could voice concern other than naming him, the goo found his hips. The goo probed and probed, sending a pleasuring feeling as he was remembering them, the three brides of him. Naruto was embracing him, and also the three of them, smiling at them. As the slime continued, his body was rigid from the stimulation, the goo moved to coat his abs, and then chest. It was a centimeter thick, almost rubbery on his skin like liquid latex. As it crept up, though, it seemed to tap into Naruto more and more.

Alucard felt and understood the glimpses of Naruto's childhood, they were flashing through Naruto's mindscape, the events were replaying. The good, the bad, the prideful and the painful. As Alucard reached his nipples, it began to shift and contort, taking an unexpected but rather familiar shape. The slime was fashioning itself into black pants and a black t-shirt made out of some sort of non-shiny leather, over a red clock, held in place over his shoulders, and lower his face, it formed several buckles.

Naruto's hair was growing out and becoming black, as the ladies were getting the strength of Kurama flowing through them, the dark magic was mixing up with the delicious fox chakra, merging within, as Naruto was becoming Alucard within his mindscape.

**"Young one… No need to be afraid."** the voice echoed from the long black-haired man trapped at the corner of the room.

"Alucard…" Naruto whispered at him.

**"Yes, Kyuubi must have told you about me, she is a great pet of **_**us**_," Alucard said as Naruto moved closer.

"You've been my host for generations, I have been waiting patiently as Kyuubi was looking for you," Alucard said, when Naruto was three foot away.

**"Come closer, you're my son,"** Alucard whispered. "Minato did not impregnate Kushina, I did. One night, through a night full of pleasure and lust, I came through her, and made you as my heir, and son. In this world where we have been dormant for so long, most lost the faith of the right god. You must awaken, lead along side our brides, and awaken this dormant race."

"How…?" Naruto questioned, calm, as he found Alucard's words to be true.

"Find the Jashinists, the last cult who have worshipped us," he said. "they have probably noticed their messiah has come." Alucard spoke this last part as his body and essence vanished.

Outside, the circle was also vanishing, as Naruto's eyes opened, now shiny red, looking around as he felt the urge and hunger, the power rushing through him, the blackness of his clothing was moving and massaging him, as Alucard was with him.

**To be continued**


	2. Faith

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews, I never expected actually good reviews on this idea, but I need to warm you again that my stories are weird, there's always transformation themes, they are very gory and evil, and there's sex references, but I always try to not make them explicit, but if you have imagination, you'll be disgusted on this chapter. Seriously, don't read it if you're not into this kind. However, you need to know this is a vampire fanfic, Jashin religion, come on, this is not a fairy tale… It is for the mature…**

**AN: When I mentioned that this a DARK fiction, well, I meant it, here we are learning the Jashin way within the Elemental Nations, and there's themes of corruption, transformation, some sex references, and worship to evil. If these are not your cup of tea, please do not read any word further.**

**AN: You might be disappointed with this chapter, and I apologize in advance because of that, but that's how the story aligned to make sense, at least after researching on the Jashin beliefs.**

**AN: If you are religious, this is not the story/fanfic for you, so please don't judge me. This was actually very disturbing to write, so I hope this serves as another warning for you to close this window.**

**AN: Ah? Are you still here? Well, don't tell me I didn't warn you… Read on, then!**

**********BETA: ****Mikrokonosaurus **

**Chapter 1: Faith**

In that evening, while the three naked girls were around Naruto, Verona just near his head, and Aleera and Marishka on each leg. All the furniture had been destroyed during the awakening process, leaving them in the middle of a now empty room. The three girls had their arms extended around the circle. Naruto had just his eyes opened, shining red across the darkness.

Naruto attempted to move, but as his consciousness was coming back, the darkness along the room was slithering, moving as the black masses were opening up the same eyes as Naruto, each of them represented a demon of hell.

_**"You are still within a human's body, son."** _Alucard said as the masses moved through, slithering like snakes toward their prey.

Suddenly they moved into Naruto, rushing into each of his veins and arteries, and sucking the red blood, replacing it with darkness, his skin was becoming whiter and whiter, soon becoming a grey color, as his veins could be seen black, the pain was so unbearable, so much so he wanted to cry, but as soon as he opened his mouth, a huge tentacle mass plunged down and spread his mouth wide, sliding back and forth in his mouth before it penetrated further down his throat.

_**"Don't fight it, son, let it rush through you."**_ Alucard said, as Naruto could see through his eyes the different demons and the suffering in their lives, each eye was becoming a part of him, a part of the suffering of old generations.

_**"I see them… They want to suck me dry."**_ Naruto replied back.

**_"You will feed them with death and destruction, you are the savor of people by killing them."_** Alucard said.

The ladies were still, their eyes shut, fluids coming out of their legs. The presence was becoming real, the shadows continued to move towards Naruto as they finished, leaving Naruto's mouth full of thick fangs, the jaw extended to the back as he opened up his mouth once again and a huge long thick, serpent-like tongue came out.

**"Jashin."** All three girls said.

**"The son of our lord."** Verona said, as she looked down at Naruto's face, the shiny red eyes were staring at her, while his long black hair was all over the floor.

Suddenly, without any warning, Naruto bent his knees and jumped toward Verona, resting his head over her hips and crossing his legs over her neck, the connection was imminent as Tenten's body was now taking a pale shape, whiter and whiter as the shadows started moving towards her.

_**"I remember her, father."**_ Naruto said to Alucard.

_**"Our first bride, the oldest of the tree, our consort."**_ Alucard concluded as Jashin/Naruto was seeing the memory of when Alucard met her.

Shadows were moving through her head, crushing her eyes, devouring them as she became eyeless, her hair was becoming one with the shadows as the mist moved through her feet. Leather straps were solidifying around her body, dressing her in an outfit that resembled a bondage suit, straps moved toward her eyes, crushing into her brain as she was being fucked by the shadows.

"Aww…" Verona moaned, as the shadow started to solidify even more on her wrists, crushing into her human bones, and forming black blades along with her arms, they were about two foot long.

Naruto quickly moved away from Verona as the shadows pushed her against the wall, extending her limbs, dragging her into them, the shadows missed their Queen, the Queen of Darkness, the Consort of Alucard and Jashin, Son and Father, Father and Son.

Naruto then jumped towards Sakura, the strength on her bloodline was rushing as she received Naruto's tongue on her throat, and his legs crossed over her hips, the connection was deeper on her as her skin was turning red-ish like her hair. Rage was running through her mind as underneath her skin an armor was rising up.

**_"Our second bride, Aleera, one of our concubines."_** Alucard whispered to Naruto as he was tasting her, remembering her.

The red eyes were opening up from the shadows as they entered through her back, rushing through her inner body as she crying out of pain, the souls of millions of beasts were coming through as her legs were having digitigrade feet with two clawed toes, each foot had a long organic stiletto heel.

_**"She's the fastest and strongest of all three, she has the beasts within her, making her their Queen, the Queen of the Demons."**_ Alucard said.

Her red skin was taking up moving shadows, her hair was becoming longer and longer, her fingers were growing as claws came up from them, she was forming abs and muscles around her body as her bones cracked.

Lastly, Naruto moved to the third and last, Marishka, as they embraced, Naruto was remembering the youngest of the three, the second concubine, the memory when they met for the first time was all coming.

_**"She might not be fastest, and may not be the holder of our darkness power, but she is the witch, the creator of black magic through humankind, she seeks for those looking for revenge.**__**"**_ Alucard said.

Naruto remembered how Alucard met her, she was the one that in the masquerade balls, she would hide and find her victims, experimenting with them in evil magic, to the point she got what she found, she herself called upon Alucard in her room, and offered her body for eternal life.

As Naruto was remembering, her blonde hair was becoming a pale white color, as her body was being covered by the shadows, the shadows formed a nun's habit with the front split open to partially reveal her midriff and cleavage. The skin was turning whiter until it became a ghostly white. Her eyes were turning pitch black with red irises, this was due to the complete corruption of the dark magics.

**"Awww…"** she moaned, as the Latin was rushing into her once again, the scriptures, and the prayers of those reaching out to the black magic of their own.

**"Queen of the Art."** the voice echoed through Ino.

Naruto finished as he moved back to the middle of the room, the three ladies surrounding them, as Naruto got a hold of himself, listening to Alucard voices as he felt how the shadow and slimy attire of his became solid, with his red cloak floating behind him.

**"Control your hosts, gain their trust, make them into the Jashin way."** Naruto said, as Alucard was taking place.

Verona/Tenten moved through the walls, letting the shadows guiding her to her household, her family home as she came out from the shadows, she moved over to her human father, trapping his limbs with shadow tentacles, curling around them as she continued to have them pull, Verona's voice was echoing through Tenten, guiding her to really welcome Verona within her conscious, she was chosen as the host, as she was being given pleasure.

**"Tenten… Tenten…"** Verona spoke, as she was forming out of shadows into the little naked girl in the middle of her mindscape. **"don't be afraid."** Tenten could feel the cold shadow touching her, as it slowly moved into her body through the mindscape.

"Who are you?" Tenten backed off, splashing the black puddle in her mindscape.

**"We are you, we have chosen you."** the voice echoed, as tendrils moved around her limbs, the black puddle was alive within her mindscape.

**"We are not to harm you."** The voice continued as the puddle did the same.

The puddle moved over her body, her muscles tensed, she closed her eyes as she was feeling it - the shadows since the dawn of time. They were a being - the darkness moving through each of us was a being - and this being was in love with her, it wanted her. Tenten closed her eyes as she felt it, rubbing her skin as it permeated into her.

**"It loves you, it picked you out of all the girls, it chose you, we chose you." **the voice echoed, as she felt loved.

Tenten closed her eyes and held her breath, she saw how the shadows were moving on her abdomen, her heartbeat fast, she could feel her pulse in her hands, but then she felt another one, the shadows was moving and covering her. The warmth of the darkness was caressing her body as she started moaning, forgetting those who she used to love or like, but then remembering them as happy creatures who had no fear, no will to move forward.

**"They are bugs for us, for our lord."** Tenten then saw Jashin and Alucard's photos, which made her tingle, **"yes, they are your lords."** they whispered, as Tenten, without losing consciousness, felt all the shadows moved away from her and into the female shape in front of her.

**"Why…?"** Tenten asked, as she saw Verona with her long black hair.

**"Do you accept us? Do you accept Jashin?"** the voice echoed questioningly, Tenten agreed and the mountains of shadows moved into her, the mindscape becoming darkness.

Outside she was coming out from the shadows, feeling them caressing her body constantly, pulsating within her as she was being pleasured by it, she then realized her anatomy, she was looking through the shadows, and her fangs were getting longer and longer as her hunger came through.

**"Shadows need blood to exist within this world, destruction and death must exist for us to coexist here."** Verona whispered, as Tenten saw it was her home.

_**"We're in my home."**_ Tenten whispered back.

**"Prove your faith and kill your family, feed on them, then you'll be free." **the voice said, as the shadows started teasing her, making her moan, and showing pictures of her killings.

The shadows were moving through her arms, slithering as serpents as she was floating above the floor, the shadows were pulling her long black hair into the shadows as she continued moving through. Tenten/Verona was in the main hall, as she continued to her father's room, the shadow's serpents were growing more as they teased her more and more.

_**"Control them, they are yours, love them and they'll show you what they are capable of."**_ Verona told them as Tenten concentrated, continuing to moan.

The shadow tentacles were coiling on the door handle, opening it for her, as she floated into the room, she moved down to the floor, where more of the shadow was, as she felt how it was merging within her, and with that, she could control it, forming several tentacles around her dad's bed, coiling his limbs causing him to wake.

"What's going on? Why can't I move?" he asked, as Tenten emerged from the shadows at the end of his bed.

**"Taste him, taste the human flesh."** Verona told her, as Tenten opened up her mouth, just to find her tongue was just like the shadows' one, and as soon as it touched her dad's chest, Tenten felt the blood pumping, making the shadows horny for his death.

"Tenten?" her dad questioned upon seeing her eyeless, leather straps covering her partially naked body.

**"Don't worry, it's still us."** Tenten replied, full of lust as she moved her tongue up to his neck, suddenly sinking her long, thick fangs into the flesh, sucking the human's blood until he was dry.

_**"Yes, yes, your faith is strong, Tenten!"**_ Verona echoed in happiness as the shadow, making sure she was rewarded.

**(Jashin's Church)**

Underground, in a cave with a long hall with the symbol of an upside-down triangle with a circle around it, there were around 50 worshippers, all naked and on their knees, feeling the dirt against their bodies as they continued bowing up and down. At the front, Hidan and Ryuki led the worship, praying in Latin for Jashin and for Alucard, the father, both with the brides created the trinity, the three of gods representing one.

It had been mentioned that the upside-down triangle of the Jashinism resembles the reversed pentagram that was used in old western cults as a means to symbolize evil and to attract evil forces. This night was special, the shadows were moving, the night was darker than usual, and as soon as Tenten killed her dad, the darkness started to move and coil around the naked worshippers, touching their cold feet as a signal the coming was near.

"Verona is calling us for harder prayers." Hidan yelled out as he led a prayer for her, the Queen of the Shadows.

**(Meanwhile with Aleera)**

After becoming the beast upon Naruto's intercourse, she moved up to her mindscape, where Sakura was yelling but without knowing of the beasts that were forming from the puddle, hellhounds roaring at her, driders/spider creatures rushing from behind, as well as bugs touching her naked body, bulls, satyrs, bat-creatures, more and more were coming as they all echoed through her.

**_"Sakura, your strong will is perfect for a strong leader."_** Aleera stated as she echoed through Sakura.

"Who-what do you want?" Sakura asked, as the creatures were moving closer and closer roaring and barking.

_**"Don't be afraid…"**_ the voice reassured calmly, "they will not cause any harm."

She saw the hellhound, and she started to feel who they were, the dog moved closer to her as she was feeling them, she remembered giving birth to him, how she was pregnant with him after the darkness gave it to her.

"Cerberus." she whispered as the dog came closer.

_**"They are your children, Sakura, our children."**_ the voice reassured once again.

Sakura sensed how aggressive and violent these dogs were, ready to bite down into and kill humans, as she felt the taste of flesh, it made her moan. She then remembered from the moans the day she gave birth to the first hellhound in hell, besides Alucard.

_**"Our lord was the first one to fuck you, Sakura, to fuck us,"** _it now felt so real to her. _**"Since then, we have given birth constantly to them."**_

_**"Are you going to abandon them?"**_ the voice questioned, as a door began forming behind her. "Your children, your offspring, they share all of what you are," the voice continued as she claws formed on her human hands.

_**"Are you going to abandon them?"**_

"No, I can't…" Sakura said as they all descended upon her, moving and touching and licking her.

In the real world, Sakura was waking up on the street, with her long red hair and her red, muscled skin. She was holding up as she felt the strength moving through her veins, her enhanced senses feeling each human near her.

"Where are they?" she asked in a whisper, as she stood up feeling the cold air against her naked body covered by moving tattoos.

_**"You need to bring them here, prove your faith to them, and they might come."** _the voice answered.

"How?" Sakura asked as Aleera showed them the pictures of the children in the hospital.

_**"If you have faith you have seen your children, then those are worthless for you."**_ Aleera whispered.

"But…" Sakura trailed off, she felt that she was bleeding black from her abdomen, having the mark of a hellhound on them.

_**"If you have doubt, you shall die, if you don't believe you gave birth to Cerberus, you shall die,"**_ the voice echoed.

Sakura moved over, with her digitigrade she jumped over to the building, smelling the children over as she started crawling over the roof, roughing her breasts over as she moaned, feeling the dog she was, as the shadow started growing hair on her red-ish hair.

_**"You are the Queen of Demons, their Mother."** _Aleera stated as she felt her presence.

**"We are."** Sakura corrected, as Aleera pushed her, letting her move through the village and into the hospital where the children were.

Aleera/Sakura moved through, climbing over the building as she if was a spider, shadows formed spider-like legs, crushing the concrete as she crashed through the window and pushed herself inside. As soon as that happened her jaw opened widely, her teeth were becoming razor-sharp, two long fangs starting to grow. She continued moving on her four limbs as her legs' joint helped her to be one with Cerberus.

**_"Follow your instincts, eat them, slurp them up!" _**the voice said as Sakura felt him, Cerberus.

Amidst blood and carnage within the hospital, in the Jashin Church, they saw blood coming out from the ceiling, Sakura was within Aleera, and she had accepted her within her soul, as Aleera promised she would find prospects humans to become her sons, and to carry the demons within her.

**(Lastly, Ino was feeling the presence of demonic prayers)**

As the shadows moved and covered her presence, she awoke in the dark mindscape of her, she was hearing voices and witches calling in Latin, she was understanding them as she felt them.

_**"Hear them,"**_ the voice echoed louder than the others. _**"They are all calling for you, to love you, to ask for your mercy, so that they can kill as a sacrifice for you and our Lord,"**_ the voice finished as Ino was standing up.

Ino was walking through as felt the connection within them, with each word, it felt as if they were asking her permission to do something. She saw the man who wanted to kill his wife by making her bleed within, he was canting a spell after making a sacrifice, she could see him as if he was kissing her feet, asking her, begging for her. Ino crushed a smile over her face.

"Are you letting him?" the voice echoed.

"Or not?" as Ino felt how she had frogs on her throat, as she continued puking.

Ino was the holder of the dark arts, the main essence that is driven by destruction and death, the very basic and first prayers were to her, the Queen of Dark Arts. As Ino then saw him in front of her, within the mindscape, kissing and licking her legs as he was asking for his power.

_**"I know you want to let him do it."**_ the voice echoed as she moved her hands over his mouth, he was licking them clean.

The darkness was rushing from her human body, rushing through her veins as it was moving through her licking fingers, the man was absorbing them as she then felt how the dark magic was moving through her, through the man, and into the woman, the flash of invisible fluids moved through the human's body, crushing every being of her, sucking up as the shadow moved over through her spine column, rushing around her head and feeding her.

_**"Ahhh!"** _she moaned, pleased, as the shadow actually moved around her whole body, letting it enter.

_**"There's way more to take, hear them, listen to them, and make your decision, Queen."** _the voice echoed as she moved over to the next one, this time a woman, but the shadows stopped her.

_**"Do you have faith in the arts?"**_ the voice asked behind her as she saw the blonde lady.

**"I want… I want more…"** Ino whispered as she laid down, the small amount of magic moved back into Aleera, leaving her weak, releasing her from a connection with the dark magic, leaving her lonely.

_**"Prove your faith, and kill your loved ones, kill them!"**_

On the outside, Ino woke up starting to move through the room, as she jumped out the window and rushed towards the ground, she attempted to stop or have the landing a bit easier but it was impossible, the magic did not cooperate. It was within her but it did not come out.

_**"The arts come with intention, you're still weak."** _the voice informed her, as the magic bit her, letting her bleed from her ears, as she felt, the darkness was moving away.

_**"Prove to us you have the intention to destroy, to kill!"** _the voice echoed once again.

Ino moved up, as she tried to hear the voices over and over again, the begging voices asking her for a portion of her magic, she was holding back, but they became louder, so one voice what would it do? She attempted to let the first one, as she was getting a reward, she felt how the magic was pleasuring her, and also slowly corrupting her from her own life, she continued letting others the gift of the arts as she started crawling forward on the road, she was smiling as fangs were forming, it was only about 30 minutes and 113 requests, 113 drops of blood which were coming through her as she understood.

The darkness was coming back, covering her white skin over, as a man was walking nearby, he was worried as he saw Ino struggling under her cloak, but as soon as he was reaching, the magic was tempting her, asking her to let out, and she did, she raised her right hand, as from her fingers, claws grew and purple aura came out. It was also coming out from her back, coming out as it was forming bat-like wings, her feet were off the ground.

**"Who-who the hell are you?"** the man asked, as he moved out.

Ino's smile went through as she felt complete, as if she was missing something in her life, all that revenge or that rivaltry, everything was all gone and replaced by the bliss of the darkness, the arts were rushing through her veins, moving through and coiling around her breasts, around her butt, and within her folds, pushing and pushing as she let it all go.

**"Aaaaahhh!"** she moaned.

**"Yes, yes, let it go through, accept it as part of us."** Aleera said as Ino really wanted it, the magic was corrupting her.

The man was running, but she let the purplish slime move through her, rushing through her feet, as she vanished and moved in front of the man, she grabbed him by the neck, the darkness was moving around her mouth, coiling around her tongue as the fangs grew, the magic wanted her to bite, and she did, sinking her fangs into the man-flesh, tasting the blood as the magic solidified within her.

Ino moaned once more and she obeyed the trigger, making the magic help her, she had a purpose and it was something the arts agreed with so, she disappeared and reappeared on the walls, her tongue was long and turned black, it felt as the magic was kissing her constantly and deeply within her throat. She accepted it, as she continued moving by the village, drinking some of the blood as she accepted the offers some humans were making, giving her the satisfaction of the dark deeds.

_**"The more you serve it, the more it will serve us."**_ Aleera whispered.

In seconds, Ino was at the front door of the Yamanaka household, the doors opened when the thin purple magic aura pushed them, her eyes were pitch black as she was within magics. She entered the mansion, rushing through as the purple aura became folded wings on her back.

**"Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!"** the voice chanted, as the aura moved over statues, crushing the stones as the angel stones were starting to become gargoyles.

**"Aah aaaahh!"** she moaned, as she was feeling herself within them as if she was controlling them, but she was.

Ino continued walking as the gargoyles were crushing, moving across as they killed the servants, drinking their blood, as the magic showed her the swords on the walls, and she let it do it, the purple aura moved them and stabbed them. Ino moved up to the rooms, each of them as the gargoyles were destroying all the house, until she then saw them, her parents, the love of family, it was all vanished, the magic was so strong, and the pleasure was so high. In minutes, there was just nothing left, it was all sacrificed.

**(Lastly in the church)**

The potions were breaking open, as they were mixing in puddles, moving and taking life as they were pushing into the throats of each worshipper, burning their stomach, making them vomit as their veins were black, and then purplish in color. Ino was forming a red diamond shape on her forehead, she has been awakened, and she has accepted her role.

Hidan was pleasing for Aleera, the Queen of Arts, they continued worshipping as they were awaiting their lord, Jashin, the messiah on Earth, but Naruto was on the same spot.

As the brides left, the darkness left him with the black attire on top of his red cloak, his pale and grey skin was still there as his conscious came back, he vomited black mass over and over on the floor as he felt his body and arms, his claws aligned by the shadows.

_**"**__**Son, I have given your brides tests of faith, but it is now your turn, do you have faith in me?" **_Alucard's voice echoed through Naruto, as his jaw opened to the ears showing up thick fangs, all curved inwards.

_**"**__**Yes, Father."**_ Naruto replied, as he stood up and moved through the window. He was feeling hungrier and hungrier.

_**"**__**Feast, as you kill the love of your life – your brother."**_ the voice said as Naruto remembered Sasuke, and all the memories as he took him as a brother, as family, the darkness was piercing through his skin, crushing his bones, he was aching in pain.

_**"**__**Kill him, and then you may deserve the title of Jashin."**_ the voice echoed.

Naruto roared, as he moved over the window and over the village for Sasuke. The darkness was coiling around him, pushing him to show the love for his father, and the love for the family he never had.

**(To be continued?)**


	3. Search

**AN: Thanks again for your reviews, even the constructive ones. **

**AN: However, just like any vampire story, you will see werewolves, vampire-forms, , monsters, demons, etc. in this fiction – that is part of the trope. However, I'll try to keep Naruto and the three girls remain in their human's shapes as much as possible, they will definitely have their "true forms" but I haven't reached that far out in the story. **

**AN: Also, if you have ideas, or opinions, feel free to PM too. I might consider what you have to offer. **

**AN: Warning, very dark themes, character deaths, well, it is dark fiction. **

**Chapter 2: Search**

Tonight was one of the most important nights for Jashin religion, but it was also for Sasuke, he had decided to move away from his village, his friends and go to Orochimaru, for the sole purpose of killing his brother and for power.

Naruto had just finished whispering to Alucard, his revealed dad, when he felt his attire moving and evolving from the back, pronounced bumps were forming under his red cloak. They were becoming thick tentacles slithering around, and facing Naruto as they took the shape of a demon eel, as their eyes opened up to be the same as Naruto's.

\- "**_Darkness will fall…_**" the right eel-demon whispered.

\- "_**Feed us…**_" the left whispered as Naruto was getting his new senses, the humans were near. He could taste their flesh as his mouth evolved to be just like their eels.

\- "_**Let it loose,**_" they whispered as Naruto could get the nerves onto the eels, feeling them as if they were him.

As soon as the connection happened, the demon eels crushed into the floor and moved downstairs, slithering through as the eel entered through the human's throat, crushing and eating the interior as Naruto could feel the blood rushing in his throat, it felt like water he had been waiting for years.

\- "**_More… More…_**" he whispered as another one crashed into the room beside his, as the demon devoured the human's heart.

\- "_**Through you… I am born, through you… I show our powers…**_"

Both eel demons crushed into the walls and pulled the dead bodies to him, coiled around them, as Naruto's fangs grew longer, his jaw opened up taking the shape of the demon serpents. They were him, and he was them, the covenant was being formed slowly as he crushed and sucked what was left of the dead bodies, drinking their blood as he tossed them away.

\- "**_Feed on your family, sacrifice them to me, son_**," Alucard said as that was the Jashin religion, sacrifices, deaths are sacrifices for him, feeding the long god.

\- "I will, father…" Naruto replied as he landed on the soil.

The demon serpents on his back moved back within his always-slimy attire, as he saw a guy walking down the street shocked of where he was or who he was. Naruto just opened up his jaw, releasing the long prehensile fork tongue, and jumped towards him, and the bit him, his bite was crushing more and more, reaching down his shoulder as he continued to suck his blood. Feeling how the blood was feeding his attire, pleasuring him as a reward.

\- "_**Feed and the demons will reward you, son,**_" Alucard said.

As he let fall the dead body, he continued walking down the road feeling what Jashin, within him, wanted him as a sacrifice. The red cloak, shredded and tore at the end was roughing on the floor as his feet were covered by golden sabatons. Underneath his cape, Naruto's attire was black leather with several straps and buckles, moving through, as they were alive.

\- "_**Sacrifice… Sacrifice…**_" Naruto said while smirking and thinking.

As he continued moving through the streets, feeling how the shadows concentrating within him, something was forming down his throat, becoming thicker and bigger, as if something wanted to come out, he tried to hold back, but they were pushing more and more until he opened up his jaw to the sky and several crows came out, all with his own red human eyes, flapping their wings as they moved all around the village.

\- "_**Let your darkness help you**_," Alucard whispered to his son, as his vision was within the crows. They were moving through on their own will sharing what they saw.

\- "Iruka…" Naruto whispered as the crow was on his window, it took them minutes to find what his heart was saved upon. Iruka was sleeping in the middle of the night as Naruto's brides were upon their challenges of faith.

Naruto did not waste time, he jumped over the walls, moving through the streets, feeling the cold night air touching his skin as it felt like bliss, like his true nature. Naruto smirked as his fangs grew longer once again, as his tongue came out thick and full of drool. Naruto moved and jumped through until he reached to Iruka's small apartment, the crow flew away as Naruto landed on his window, opening it up as he saw him.

\- "**He was taken on the task to keep me safe, and he did**," Naruto said out loud as he came closer and closer.

As he was speaking, Iruka was opening up the eyes as he was trying to see who this was, the spiky hair was a given, and in the darkness, he could not realize it was now black, and spiky throughout his length, that almost reached to half of his back.

\- "Naruto?" Iruka said as he turns on the lights.

\- "Fuck…" Iruka moved back to the wall, "So the legend was true," he said to himself, without believing it.

\- "What legend, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as his long fangs were growing longer, Naruto was just a meter away.

\- "You are Jashin, Naruto, you need to fight him, don't let him consume you, don't let it become something who you are not. You are caring, you are kind," Iruka said as he was trying to find the symbol to stop him, but he couldn't get it.

\- "I am Jashin, he is dormant and still does not believe me worthy, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. "Even though my lineage is direct from the Messiah."

\- "Such great honor and you have hidden him away, you have hidden my identity, hidden me from my father," Naruto said as his anger was growing, his claws were growing out from his attire.

\- "I was trying to protect you, Naruto"

Naruto jumped over as Iruka rolled over, Naruto released his demon serpents, they had the same fangs, same eyes as Naruto, as they moved over to him, Iruka ducked the first one but Naruto's will to kill him grew longer, they never told him what he was, they lied to him.

\- "_**Fight with weapons,**_" Alucard said as one of the serpents was releasing a sword. "Take the sword, son."

Naruto grabbed it and jumped over cutting Iruka and stabbing him, as his fangs were growing out to drink of the blood, and as he did, he felt a rush of power, the covenant was forming deeper and deeper, but it will finally reach upon the death of Sasuke on his hands.

\- "Sasuke… I have seen you," Naruto said as one of the crows was whispering as the night was turning into day.

**(In the church)**

Upon the covenant of Ino, she released the poisons within the church and mixed them up into a huge liquid that went to the throats of those who were still there bowing down and praying in Latin to their gods. Ino's new poison was designed to sustain life, but not to remove the suffering of the appearance of no drinking, no eating, and no stopping bowing. Some of them during the night stopped and moved out, leaving the church with fewer and fewer people, testing their faith to their god.

As soon rushed in the forest, Hidan did not stop, he moved on, claiming their lord was near, and it was patience and repentance for not have given him enough sacrifices throughout their believing.

**(In Konoha)**

As the night was ending, the brides moved from the shadows, exposing themselves into a morning crowd, they moved through with them, Ino with her nun-like attire, as her white face showed up along with black pitch eyes, she smiled at them as she was walking down with her new staff, her reward for the sacrifice she had made. The staff was made of deep magic that was coming out of her right hand. As she walked down and saw the people by the eye, she was making them remember their worst nightmares. Her chakra was channeled with Marishka.

\- "**_Make them suffer, make them cry_**," Marishka said through Ino as she was pushing herself into their mind, practicing as she walked down, smiling as her fangs could be seen.

On another side, Tenten was also coming onto the streets, coming from her household, she was covered under a black cloak, as she walked slowly through the streets, she was still moaning of pain. The moment she slaughters all of her family, the shadows blessed her with twin arm blades, the pitch-black blades were forged with demons' tears. They were welded into her human bones, as the shadows became part of her, they became so familiar, they were one being as she was feeling underneath the cloak how herself was melting into the shadows.

\- "_**We have accepted you, Tenten, your faith is so strong,**_" Verona said. "We are so strong," she whispered.

\- "**Yes, we are,**" she smiled.

Tenten continued walking as she still wore her bondage suit underneath the cloak, she was playing with her tongue touching her fangs as she continued walking clicking the soil with her silver steel stiletto heels, they had six-inch heels, the bottom half of which were three-inch conical steel spikes that project out the upper half of the heel as part of her attire. Tenten continued clicking towards Jashin.

\- "**My fangs don't retract, they want me to feed them more,**" Tenten whispered as she felt the shadows pushing through her, making her feed.

Tenten walked through as through the crowds, she grabbed a girl by the hand, the human felt the shivering cold as the shadows moved through her veins and calmed her. Tenten pulled her until a dark ally where she placed her against the wall.

\- "**Yes, yes, take her, Tenten, feed!**" Verona whispered.

The hood of the cloak moved by itself down on her back as the human saw the eyeless sockets, Tenten pushed her fangs over to the neck and started sucking as the shadows from the dark ally moved over to the human, the shadows solidifying as they pierced the flesh, sucking more and more of the blood. Tenten was tasting it, she felt as if she was the tentacles herself, she was so hungry. In minutes, the human was dry to the point it looked like the girl was vacuumed. Tenten just dropped her and moved back to the streets, as the cloak moved to cover her eyeless face.

Lastly, Sakura came out of the hospital in her original clothing, in her original appearance, it was definitely the same Sakura as before with the exception of her red eyes, her sharp fangs, and her red hair. She was happy, smiling as if nothing had happened, leaving behind a whole aisle of newborns dead, she had eaten them clean. On the other hand, her children in her womb were pleased, she has shown them how much she loved them as she sacrificed children of her former race to them.

\- "_**You are the mothers of all, Sakura,**_" Aleera said. "_**Your mission will be to bring them on this land, and fight with them in your true form…**_" Aleera continued as Sakura was aroused imagining them killing along her side, she would teach them how to make humans yell in pain. She felt so much eagerness, that she started running through.

\- "_**They want to be out of me, I need to find proper hosts,**_" Sakura said as she moaned, also as the knowledge was rushing as well as the drip around her legs.

\- "**Soon, I can't wait… Hahahaha**," Sakura said out loud. "**We will have so much carnage, and we will share our meals like the pack we are**," She smiled as her fangs grew longer.

She ran happily through the crowds, running through as she crashed into some men, she dropped all of the goods they were carrying. They got angry at her, yelling as she just smiled back and jumped over one of them, with her legs crossed over his hips. Sakura placed pressure to make sure she would not fall, she then open up her mouth and jaw as her fangs grew longer, and she then sunk them down, crushing his skin and some neck bones, letting the blood flow through her. She sucked harder and harder.

\- "Aww…" he moaned in pain as Sakura continued, others were shocked at what they were seeing.

When Sakura jumped off him, landing, licking up the blood left out, some of the men were gone, rushing through the crowds, as she just moved on, and continued on, walking happily.

**(Near the center of the village)**

Naruto was also through the crowds as well, going towards the entrance of Konoha, he knew Sasuke was no longer in the village. When he came out to the sunlight, he was just slightly taller than before, but his face white once again, but without whisker marks. His spiky blond hair changed into a spike black long hair reaching down his waist. Naruto was wearing a black bandana with his fringe emerging over it. Naruto also had his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape, he had a black leather attire with several straps and buckles which were moving on their own, they felt slimy like. On his feet, he was wearing pointed golden sabatons.

\- "_**On the day, you can still feed on the feedstock, but don't cause a fuss**_," Alucard said as Naruto was looking through each.

Some people still recognized him as Naruto, but he was serious, it was not the crazy kid most recognized, and as he moved through, he wanted to have them all killed, those who had treated him badly for no apparent reason. He wanted to meet his father again, and make him proud.

\- "_**They are worthless**_," Naruto whispered back. "_**I need my powers back, I need to resurrect our race**_," he said as he moved faster and faster.

Naruto reached the entrance as then Verona showed up moments after. She appeared behind him, as her cloak vanished, letting herself show up. Naruto was about to see behind him, when she moved to the other side, licking his ears as she whispered,

\- "**You smell like a human, you disgusted me,**" Tenten/Verona said as she pushed him apart.

\- "Fuck you!" Naruto roared back as his jaw opened up to the ears.

\- "**Kill the motherfucker, cut his limbs off and devour him, and maybe we can fuck again**," Tenten said.

Naruto got angry as Ino moved through patiently through, moving her staff one step and another, her black pitch eyes moved through both of them, as she smiled to them. Ino/Aleera was the smart one, calculative, scientific, the knowledge of the magic was an exact science.

\- "**Why that fucking face, Aleera?**" Verona asked. "Our lord Jashin will come back, I can feel it, we need to be patient, Verona," she smiled at her, while she bowed slightly to Naruto.

Later, a huge screaming could be heard from far, it was Sakura yelling at the three of them, announcing herself, as she ran to them. As she came closer, she moved over to Naruto, ignoring her sisters, as she moved to kiss him deeply as the tongue crushed to his throat. When she cut it, she smiled at him showing off her fangs.

\- "My demons will help you, I will make sure of it," she said as she touched her belly.

Naruto smirked and moved through the forest; the brides moved behind him. A few miles forward, Sasuke was being carried away by Orochimaru's minions, while some Konoha ninjas were to take him. Naruto had to rush in order to catch him, so he jumped through the trees, moving faster than before. Ino used her magic to change into several bats flying over. Verona just disappeared and melted away with the shadows. Sakura let her body cracked as she ran through the forest with her vampiric legs.

As they moved through, they saw Kidomaru dead's body. Naruto stopped to see who was here, what had happened. Ino moved forward as her staff vanished within her attire, and she touched Kidomaru, pushing her mind to the dead as she was seeing what he had seen in the last minutes, she went through the fight.

\- "Neji… was here, and Sasuke too, in a drum," Ino said calmly.

However, Sakura was smiling widely as she saw Kidomaru, she moved over to where his dead body was, she rolled it over and she started kissing the dead, pushing her tongue deeper into him, grabbing a taste of him, pushing through as she was on top of him.

\- "What is she doing?" Naruto asked as Ino moved next to him and explained, "She wants to know if his body is worthy for her children."

Naruto understood as Alucard showed him the different children of her, and while Sakura continued moving through the dead body, Verona was tired of this and moved forward. Naruto followed behind, leaving her alone.

Moments later, Sakura was grabbing the anger, the suffering and morphing them into one of the children as the dead body was crushing, moving. Sakura moved out of the body, as she saw him, out of the dead body spider legs were crushing the bones and moving out, a spider demon was coming out, rising from the ground as Sakura was on top of the monster. Her fangs were growing longer.

\- "**Come to this land of the living, son**," Sakura said as she saw him.

His skin was turning dark brown with red dot-like, his hair was becoming pale white reaching across his shoulders. His face now resembled that of a giant spider with several eyes and spider pincers in both of his cheeks. He obtained sharper teeth and more pronounced mandibles. He also gained five spikes going upwards on his forehead.

\- "**Come**," Sakura smiled.

As he rose, he bent down to Sakura as she petted his white hair, smiling at him. Kidomaru still had his jutsus and abilities, but they were on the mercy of Sakura now as she then moved on his back, crossing her legs as her new demon moved through the forest.

A few miles forward, after seeing Jirobo and Kidomaru's dead bodies, Naruto continued rushing on the forest with his two brides, Verona and Marishka, until Shikamaru moved slightly faster and in front of them, making them stop.

\- "Who are you?" Shikamaru said. "Naruto?"

\- "I have no time for this, Shikamaru, let me pass…" Naruto roared, as Verona just wanted to kill him right at the moment. Shikamaru was looking at her.

\- "Tenten?" Shikamaru asked puzzled.

Tenten vanished in the shadows, as she moved in front of him, grabbing him by the neck as she rose him a foot of the ground. He was struggling as her eyeless face was staring at him, reaching to his soul.

\- "**I'm Verona, Queen of the Shadows**," she said as she tossed him away. Naruto smirked as he jumped over, moving with Marishka behind forward, leaving Verona behind.

Shikamaru saw them going as Verona stayed behind, she saw the intention of leaving and reaching them, but Verona could not allow it, the humans should not know yet. Shikamaru saw how her white skin in the bondage attire melted away, reappearing near him, grabbing his leg as he was running away and tossing him away.

\- "**I am a sly one, Shikamaru, and I will drink that warm blood of yours**," Verona said as she showed off her fangs, and flipped her two arm blades.

Shikamaru moved away and tried the shadow jutsu, but as a shadow appeared, the Tenten's blade appeared from it, scratching his cheeks as it was aiming for his head. Shikamaru moved away. Verona was faster, as she vanished and reappeared, her blades were clicking with Shikamaru's kunais.

\- "**You deceive the shadow, you don't deserve it**," Verona said as they were matching up.

Verona then kicked him, pushing him away. As Shikamaru moved back up, reaching his kunais and hand-to-hand jutsu as his shadows were not possible. Verona was having so much fun, the more they fought, the more scratches and cuts she was making on him, letting the smell of blood rushing on. As they were matching up, she jumped and sunk her heels onto his shoulder as she landed on him. She then vanished and reappeared kicking him up with her two feet, and then reappearing above him to crush him on the soil.

\- "Aww…" Shikamaru spat blood and moaned in pain as the shadows from the forest were coming up, slithering through the human as she jumped over him, having her waist on top of him.

\- "**It won't hurt,**" Verona whispered as she lay down on top of him, biting on his neck as the shadow tendrils moved around to feast as well.

Naruto finally approached the bucket, as he landed and caught Kimimaru. Ino and Naruto stopped right in front of him as he was carrying the bucket where Sasuke was. Kimimaru was trying to understand who this was until he then recognized him as Naruto.

\- "Give me the bucket and we might spare your life," Naruto said.

\- "Never, bastard," Kimimaru said with certainty as he was loyal to Orochimaru.

Meanwhile, Sasuke actually got off of the bucket, morphing back from his cursed seal form, and started rushing through the forest. Naruto was going towards him. Kimimaru tried to stop him by throwing him a bone, but Ino made it stop on the air.

\- "You deal with me," Ino said as she moved forward.

The staff was forming along her hands, meanwhile bones were growing around Kimimaru's body, she smirked as the purple mist came out of her, but as she let it out, she felt something else surging throughout her body, bolts of lightning were emitting from her hands.

\- "Ahg…" she moaned as something else was happening, her conscious was reading the minds of the dead.

\- "_**We have chosen you, Ino, because of your chakra abilities, you'll not only read of those living but also of those who were cursed through the black magic**_," the voice echoed through Ino.

\- "_**Save me, resurrect me**_," voices echoed from far as they multiplied more and more.

Kimimaru stepped out as Ino was raising up, and around her, some sort of electrical force field was produced, she then smiled as her black pitch eyes had red irises, looking at Kimimaru right in front of him. She smiled slightly as Kimimaru grew out bones through the palms of his arms.

\- "**Come to me, my servants…**" Ino whispered as a black mist was moving from her attire into the soil.

The soil was moving through around Kimimaru as he was getting ready to whatever was to come, clawed skeleton arms pushed out at several places as the black bones were moving through, reaching out their swords. Their skulls were shining red as Ino was also shining through them, she was in control of each of their mind.

\- "**Attack**," she smiled as the hundreds moved to Kimimaru.

Kimimaru duck each attack, as he was attempting to let them attack themselves, he then jumped and let his bones grew more as he continued attacking. Meanwhile, he grabbed a huge bone from his left shoulder and took it as a sword which he then used to continue attacking Ino's minions.

\- "**_Let it go through you, those offerings from mortals, let it go through and change it into power_**," the voice said as Ino was feeling it, their prayers, and those who believed in her for their magic poisons.

Electricity was surging from Ino, as she let lightning rushed through her arms, moving through the fields as Kimimaru was hardly ducking them, some of the electricity hit him, but he continued killing those skeletons as she was encouraging them to drink his blood through their minds. The fangs on the skulls were growing out for the purpose, but Kimimaru was just on the edge. Ino then let four purple orbs around her, as then she moved her staff and they moved down to where Kimimaru was, exploding as they touched the soil.

\- "Fuck," Kimimaru said as he had just a few scratches from all those attacks. "I have no choice," he whispered as the cursed seal was moving through his body.

His body was growing lots and lots of more bones throughout, as he was crushing all the zombies left, as he then shot bones to Ino, but the field force stopped them. Ino smirked as a she started to say Latin words out of her mouth and a huge dragon soul came from her back, pushing a huge massive of lava fire throughout the forest. When the dragon finished, Kimimaru still survived but this time, he was tailed and his skin was grey. The cursed seal has reached out, as he was reaching his spinal column as a sword.

\- "It is time to finish this," he said as more of the bones were growing.

Ino just moved her head into his, rushing into finding all about Kimimaru as she started touching the soil once again. Kimimaru was the sole survivor of the Kaguya Clan, and he then dedicated his life to serve Orochimaru, but he then fell ill, which forced him to leave the group.

\- "**You're ill, eh?**" Ino said as she was moving closer and closer to him, showing off her curves and white pale skin.

\- "What are you doing?" Kimimaru said as he moved his spine column to her, but Ino smiled at it as it moved away with her telekinesis.

\- "**You can't hide anything from me, but I feel you are more valuable than you think, and I can cure you**," Ino whispered as she touched him on the head.

\- "**So much suffering from a man who doesn't value you, and wanted to use your body**," Ino whispered. "**The only thing I ask is your belief in Jashin,**" Ino said

Kimimaru moved back as he was thinking it, while Ino moved closer and closer, exposing herself to him as she stopped, just giving out her arm to him, her clawed hands were clean and pure, as he then touched it as well. Ino smiled as she moved her other hand, bit it with her own blood, and she offered it to him.

\- "**Drink, and you'll be reborn, together we will follow Jashin**," Ino offered as Kimimaru accepted it, drinking it as Ino moaned.

The curse seal was vanishing from his body, as the mark was disappearing, his body was healing as he was growing longer fangs, his eyes were turning red as he was in agonizing pain, crushing out as his bones were moving back inside him. Something else was happening, his hunger was rushing through him.

\- "**You have to sacrifice for me, and you'll be cured, kill what you love the most and you will have the greatest back**," Ino said through his mind as she vanished from the field. "Otherwise, my blood will consume the weak, and those who don't offer sacrifices."

**(To be continued)**

**Naruto's appearance is based on Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy), however, he has Alucard (Hellsing anime) powers, somewhat; and also The Darkness powers (Top Cow), not at 100% at the moment, but that's the theme. Next chapter we will see him fight more seriously. **

**Tenten/Verona has shadows-control, she is more hand to hand fighter, she fights like Rayne from BloodRayne, even though she is based on Ephemera **

**Ino/Aleera fights like Carmella (Castlevania Lord of Shadows 2), but she is also a summoner, a witch per se. **

**Sakura/Marishka is based off Ferril (BloodRayne) and she fights like an animal, for her, the only concern is the demons she carries on her womb, and how to place them on Earth, but she can also take the traits of most of demons.**


	4. Beginning

**AN: This chapter will tell you the real beginning of the Jashin religion, the awakening of Naruto, and the creation of balance throughout the religion.**

**AN: This chapter has explicit matter of violence, gory, and bloody – You have been warned!**

**Chapter 3: Beginning**

Naruto jumped through the forest, reaching out for Sasuke who was running away a few meters away until they approached a waterfall with two massive sculptures. This waterfall served as a border between the Land of Fire and the land that was later known as the Land of Sound.

Sasuke had stopped on the top of a hill, when Naruto grabbed a kunai from his attire, as the darkness formed out for him, he grabbed it and threw it at him. Sasuke ducked it and threw him a kunai, but Naruto ducked it. Sasuke continued throwing more and more, but Naruto ducked them all.

\- "Naruto! Why bother with me?" Sasuke yelled out.

\- "I need to kill you, Sasuke, offer you for Jashin," Naruto said back. "Offer you to my father!"

\- "What the fuck?" Sasuke replied as he threw a dozen of kunais connected with threads.

The threads moved through and grabbed him around a massive rock, as he then saw the red eyes of Naruto as well as his black hair. Naruto just smirked as he cut the threads with his claws and moved away before a massive fire went down to him.

Amidst the fire, Naruto propelled out from the smoke, and moved towards him, punching him on the face as the demon eels came out, as well as his long fangs and razor teeth. Naruto punched him many times on his face, but Sasuke was just emotionless, while Naruto was between a hard and a rock place, he did not want to kill his best friend.

\- "Is that best you can do?" Sasuke asked while seeing the eels moving towards Naruto, roaring at him.

\- "_**You're holding back, hold back and we'll devour you right now**_" the right eel.

\- "Not even with that fucking shit you have, you can beat me," Sasuke smirked.

\- "_**He has no love for you, yet you are holding back, son**_" Alucard echoed through him. "_**Sacrifices are not easy to make, but if you don't, we will all die. Jashin, the brides, and I are all one being, we are a trinity, and if you die, we will all die, along with all your believers, chaos will reign on the lands.**_"

Naruto got angrier at Sasuke, he was attempting everything he could to save him, yet he was still the same arrogant bastard. Sasuke then kicked him over, as he was flying around, Sasuke went back and started kicking him on the abdomen. Naruto roared at him as he ducked it and kicked him finally on the face as he moved.

\- "_**Harder, make him bleed…**_" the eels were whispering as he then let them move, they were wagging as whips around him as Sasuke was considering using the Sharingan.

Sasuke ducked most of them until one of the eels actually bit one of his legs, pulling him over to him, but Sasuke did a fire jutsu, releasing himself off as he backed off. Naruto did not want to rest, he wanted to go and beat him up, Sasuke moved on and started ducking while Naruto started to see him cleared.

\- "Let's see what the fucking idiot, hyper ninja has to offer," Sasuke said.

\- "That **arrogance**," Naruto whispered as his anger was growing, his attire was feeding off it, letting more strength through his veins and his muscles.

\- "_**Grab it!**_" the right demon eel said as through its mouth a sword came, Naruto moved and grabbed it.

Naruto rolled over, and try to swing over to cut him but he ducked it, Sasuke was strong, but in reality, he was not stronger than Naruto, it is just that sacrifices are not always easy to make. The darkness, which was Jashin himself was whispering to Naruto.

\- "_**Don't you want to find with your real you?**_" Jashin said.

\- "Jashin…" Naruto whispered. "_**We both are in different timelines, and finally we meet once again, kill him or you kill us,**_" Jashin whispered as he was seeing the memories of himself with his real dad.

Sasuke took advantage of the moment and kicked him over to the water, as he was forming a Chidori towards him. Naruto shook his head and he started forming Rasengan, the red energy was forming through his clawed hands as he moved closer and closer, the two attacks were matched, and both were propelled at different directions through the waters.

\- "_**Fight… No mercy, no mercy ever…**_" Jashin said. "_**Come on, we are more than this!**_" Jashin echoed.

Both then stood upon the waters, and faced each other while Sasuke let his cursed seal formed around him, and let hundreds of fireballs out, shooting to him. Naruto ducked most of them, but Naruto failed at seeing him through, Sasuke's speed was triple than his with his cursed seal, kicking him and pushing a Chidori on his abdomen. Naruto was knocked out, in the limbo, as Sasuke was holding up his neck.

\- "**I will not fail you father,**" Naruto whispered as the attire moved up to his hands, solidifying him while he pushed Sasuke away.

\- "Huh?" Sasuke got speechless as he was taking a look.

The attire slithered and moved through, morphing into a mystical armor, Naruto was feeling how his strength, speed, endurance was raising, his heartbeats were more powerful as it continued growing his fingers in razor-sharp talons, longer and longer as his blood lust was rushing through.

\- "_**Imagine them crushing his bones,**_" the same eel demon said from him, as the attire was moving upwards.

\- "_**Let's be together once again,**_" Jashin echoed.

The attire moved up his neck, crushing his skin as his jaw became a three-way, in which the two sides of his lower face split apart. The left and right sides of the jaw have fangs, becoming longer. The attire moved through his throat as his tongue morphed into long tendrils that moved back in **(AN: based on Drake's demon form, Blade Trinity)**

\- "Ah…" Naruto moaned as he did not understand what was happening.

\- "_**Your hate and anger have connected us even further,**_" Jashin replied.

\- "**I have tried really hard to not kill you, Sasuke, sacrificing my family for you,**" Naruto said as Sasuke saw how the black and red armor covered him.

\- "**But, now, I guess your arrogance did not help,**" Naruto roared as he was getting used to the different fangs inside his mouth, jaw, and throat.

Naruto moved up quite fast now as he was grabbing his sword with his right arm. Sasuke was attempting to catch his speed, but even with his Sharingan it was too difficult, he got punched and kicked, and those felt as if he got kicked by a piece of concrete. The two eel demons on his back moved freely, trying to bite and devour him, following the rush of the anger of Naruto. Sasuke was doing his best.

\- "_**Kill him, Naruto!**_" Jashin echoed.

Sasuke attempted to shoot him fire at the demon he had in front of him, but it did nothing to him, Naruto was still against him, kicking him and punching him in the water, as he grabbed him by one of his eel demons and threw him over to the rocks, Naruto wanted blood as his throat opened up once again showing off the fangs. Naruto landed over as the eel demons were fighting to who will get the first bite.

\- "Naruto… What's wrong with you?" Sasuke echoed.

\- "**Sasuke…**" Naruto roared back at him as he went on and punched him. "**You have lost your family, but I have found mine, and they need me now, they all fucking need me now!**" Naruto yelled at him as he imagined Tenten, Sakura, and Ino; their souls would be consumed in pure darkness if he did not do otherwise.

Naruto tried to swing his sword, but Sasuke moved away, ran away, he needed space to breathe. Naruto moved through the waters, walking as he was roaring softly along with his eel demons. He was grabbing his black sword. The veins within his body were rushing with energy as his fangs grew longer than ever.

\- "**Sasuke…!**" he yelled as Sasuke's curse was rushing through his body, changing him into a monster.

Naruto moved on, and raised his sword as he sliced the rock where he was hiding, breaking it apart as from his lower back two new tentacles grew out from the darkness, just below his eel demon heads, as he used it to hold himself from the high rocks and sliced them over Sasuke, but he ducked them.

\- "**Die, let me crush you and drink you**," Naruto/Jashin said.

Sasuke was moving away, trying to hide as his cursed seal moved through, pushing through, Naruto let himself fall onto the water as he then jumped again towards Sasuke, using his two new tentacles as whips, Sasuke ducked the first one, and then but then his new wing came out and he ducked the second one slightly, and after so much pressure he tossed it away.

\- "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as the massive electricity moved through. Naruto smirked.

As Sasuke was coming closer and closer, Naruto used his tentacles as they grabbed Sasuke's arm as Naruto ducked him, the tentacles hold him in front of Naruto as the tentacles started to move apart, pulling them apart, stronger and stronger, which made Naruto smile harder.

\- "Naruto… Don't…" Sasuke said.

\- "**You would do anything for family, abandoning your friends, so do I!**" Naruto said as he roared and he pulled apart his arms as he fell onto the water.

Naruto jumped over near him as he used his eel demons as they coiled around the bleeding body, coiling with more and more strength, Sasuke was crying as he was dying. The eel demons did not want to drink of him, it was Naruto's task as part of the sacrifice. The eel demons moved him closer as Naruto opened up his three-joint jaw and drunk, sucking harder as his body was changing more and more.

\- "_**It is time, at last, we are one,**_" Jashin said as Naruto started roaring.

The sky was turning dark, the clouds were turning away, and the moon was turning over to the sun, making the day disappear. As Naruto finished eating the dead body, his sword started to suck of him, started to change as the blade was growing thicker and thicker.

\- "_**Your reward… Our reward…**_" Jashin echoed

As Naruto was holding the grip and the crossguard, bones were growing out from it, it appeared to be a spine-like structure attached to two curved blades through an organic-looking substance. Together the blades formed a long blade, it was almost one meter long. The top portion had a large glowing Sharingan eye.

\- "**Fuck…**" Naruto felt the rage, the revenge, the strength of the sword as the two blades broke in the middle to create a scythe. "_**He will also be near you, and that anger may consume us, control it!**_"

Naruto roared again as millions of shadows moved out from his mouth, rushing through, looking for those who deserved them, rushing through those still praying as they crushed the windows of the Church, entering their throats. Each shadow rushing through appeared to be a portion of Jashin, Naruto felt it like a part of him moving through.

\- "Ahg…" Naruto breathed as he finished vomiting the shadows.

The people in the church were changing up, their fangs grew longer, their tongues more prehensile and forked, their backs grew bat-like wings, as their face changed to be bat-like, their skin was turning purplish as their hair was falling off, making their skin smooth. From their shoulder blades two pincers grew out, one of each side, and they ended in very long barbs, similar at the middle sections of their wings, their claws grew longer as well as his toes nails.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in a location in the forest)**

Verona/Tenten had just finished killing Shikamaru, she was now moving through the forest, jumping and sinking her clawed hands and toes into the trunk as she continued, vanishing through the shadows as she moved through, the shadows were well through her. Nevertheless, behind her, a few miles, she heard Kakashi approaching with a bunch of medic ninjas, they were expecting a lot of wounded people from this missing while the shadows were pushing Tenten to kill them, whispering through her ears as she moved back.

\- "**No distractions to Naruto, don't let them pass,**" Verona whispered out of Tenten's mouth. "**He needs to be alone…**"

Tenten could not ignore it, she jumped over to the soil and moved backward, reaching to where Kakashi was, moving towards him as he ducked her. Verona landed on her hands and legs, just as her hair grew longer reaching down to the shadows. She roared at them, showing off the fangs.

\- "Tenten…?" Kakashi asked.

\- "**Let me kill you, they want you so bad,**" She said as she jumped towards him, kicking him as he ducked her strong legs as she then flipped her wrists and tried to slice him in half with her arm blade.

\- "Who…?" Kakashi asked.

\- "**The Darkness…**" she replied as she moved up to him, placed her hands on the soil while she started kicking with her high heels.

Verona kept on fighting as she rolled and continued with her hand-to-hand fight, until she then moved back, standing up in front of him with her arm blades released. Kakashi could not see Tenten anymore, she was completely consumed, as her hair grew longer and longer reaching the shadows and melting with it.

\- "Tenten is hiding within me, she is safe though, but tonight is so special, there cannot be mistakes, you know," she said as she was full of lust.

\- "Let her go!" Kakashi said as he was revealing his Sharingan.

\- "She accepted me, Kakashi…" Verona said.

Verona disappeared through the shadows, and just like her being was melted into the shadows, she was blind for the Sharingan, as she slowly emerged around him, bending her right leg around his neck as she made him fall while she then stabbed him. While Kakashi was recovering, she jumped over to one of the medics, grabbing him as she crossed her legs around his hips, and she then bit him, drinking his blood.

\- "Who are you?" Kakashi said as he spits blood.

Once the doctor was dried, she jumped off him and landed with her pointing heels on the shoulders of another one, with her heels completely sunk into his shoulders, she rolled her body as with her pointed barb heels she cut his head off. The shadows were moving through, stabbing his body as she was feeding.

\- "**We are Jashin's consort,**" she said as she landed on the soil with her legs and arms.

\- "Jashin?" Kakashi said as he rolled over as Verona's arm blades were rushing.

Kakashi then did the Chidori Jutsu, as a bunch of electricity was rushing through his arms, he then moved up as crushed her with the electricity, or that's what he thought when his shadow was forming behind him, and it was then the end of him.

* * *

**(Lastly with Naruto)**

Once that all happened, the darkness moved apart from the clouds, and Naruto's attire moved back, leaving his head, arms, and hands, as his skin was turning white once again. Naruto was looking at his hands with the regular claws he used to have, as he was breathing.

\- "**We are Jashin,**" Jashin/Naruto said.

In the middle of the water, he could feel how Verona was coming up on her bondage suit, jumping through as her fangs could be seen, she crashed on him, making him fall on his back as Naruto could see Tenten for the first time.

\- "Tenten?" Naruto said as he looked at her eyes once again, pitch black, instead of her eye sockets' shadow.

\- "You have fixed the balance, Naruto, Verona is still within me, but there's balance, we have reached our terms," Tenten said as she pushed herself to his mouth, playing with his tongue as Naruto received her by embracing her.

Naruto loved her deeply, as she was pushing herself against his chest. Tenten cut the kiss slightly as they looked at each other, and then kissed again. The other vampires turned normal once again as the chakra and jashin jutsus flew through them, they felt more powerful and were gained immortality.

\- "How can I miss you all these years?" Naruto wondered.

\- "We will be together forever, let's go and feast with those who prayed for us," Tenten/Verona said as Naruto stood up, moving through next to her consort.

Through Sakura, her anger was coming off, as her conscious was coming back, understanding all the death sacrifices she needed to do in order to push Jashin into Naruto, and create balance, her body morphed back into her being as she walked to the Church with Marishka's company within her mind. She understood the purposes and she could not wait to kiss down Naruto. That was the love she would never expect, but also she could not understand how she never saw it coming.

Among most of them, Ino and Aleera were the ones with the best balance, their abilities to reach minds out, made them balanced already. They moved up to the church to pray to Alucard and also for future plans, the complete release of Jashin religion was just beginning, there were demons upholding.

Meanwhile, Janishinist were celebrating, others, a few of them from the Ninshu religion were praying around a young girl. They were all dressed in white as they prayed with their legs crossed.

\- "It is again the time to go against them once again, the Jashinists have arrived on Earth one more time," the main monk said.

\- "Bless this lady to carry the light to fight them, the light to kill Jashinist," he echoed as Hinata was in the middle of the room.

The church had an open ceiling, letting the sun entering her, as her eyes turned Byakugan, her body was covered in white light.

**(To be continued?)**

**AN: Well, during the period before Naruto's truly awakening, Sakura and Tenten were possessed by their demons, but as Naruto connected with himself, Jashin, he made balance, breaking the unevenness within the ladies. Now, what will happen with this Ninshu religion, who knows?**

**AN: Next chapter may take some time because now I need to plan how this story will follow~.**


End file.
